A Rose By Any Other Name
by lil-blu-penguin
Summary: this is the story of what happend on the silver Millennium before the manga and the anime...none of the original sailor moon charaters are mine, there are some new charaters that play roles in this story. PLEASE REVIEW AND AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Dearest Luna,  
  
I have been drafting these records in order to provide an adequate record of my life and many theirs in the Crystal Palaces. For lack of anyone, or anything, to write there accounts have been addressed to you. Please, do not hesitate to read further. And also, so you are not alarmed: I have excluded the history of myself.  
  
In addition, final closings note before the real story begins: you may find this information stored in the main database in the center of the palace in Crystal Manhattan. God bless you, Luna, and any other who may come across these notes. Neo-Queen Solarity, joint ruler of Crystal Manhattan, has created them in the year 3010.  
  
And so, our story begins...  
  
Long, long ago, before Tokyo in its most primitive form was names, and the United States not yet born, there stood an ancient, lovely civilization on the Moon. It was only one of the planetary kingdoms, but notable for its gentle and beautiful ruler, Queen Serenity, who had risen to power after defeating the evil Queen Metallia, a dark ruler from the Negaverse, with the force of the Imperium Silver Crystal, a magical and special stone that gained full extent of its power only in the hands of a person from direct Moon lineage.  
  
After she did so, her subjects came to lover her. Queen Serenity formed the Silver Alliance, a planetary unification system, soon after her victory over Metallia.  
  
The lovely, young woman had transformed into a much mature person, beautiful, wise, and strong all at once. Her silver hair trailed in long ponytails down her figure, falling from two round balls atop her head.  
  
Soon, the rulers of each planet, excluding earth, were blessed with daughters. It was very obvious that they were the new scouts, or guardians of the Moon Princess. They were to be amazing female warriors with the aid of magic, surpassed only by the Moon Princess's own.  
  
In due time, Queen Serenity gave birth to the lovely, much prophesized princess.  
  
They began to lead lives that were destined to be filled with immense joy and sorrow. As a result, they were to gain wisdom beyond their year.  
  
The princesses had a relatively normal childhood. All the scouts, excluding the one from Pluto, who was destined to guard the time gate, trained for battle, to protect their main princess. No doubt she was the most powerful and exquisite one of them all.  
  
As time wore on, the princesses grew prettier, the Moon Princess most of all.  
  
Princess Ami, the blue-haired beauty of Mercury, was the most intelligent of the scouts.  
  
Princesses Mina bore a remarkable resemblance to the lunar princess; she was the goddess of love from Venus.  
  
Princess Rei of Mars had flashing violet eyes and raven hair; she was the fiery scout, both metaphorically and literally.  
  
Princess Lita from Jupiter was one of the tallest and physically strongest of the scouts, nearly rivaling Sailor Uranus.  
  
Princess Hotaru, although named the Scout of Death and Destruction, has remarkable healing powers. She appeared to be the weakest of the scouts, but few knew that she has the power to wipe out worlds...  
  
Princess Michelle of Neptune was kind and talented, the scout of water, she and Uranus had an unusually close relationship.  
  
Princess Amara was the tallest and most impatient scout. At first glance, she could appear t be a man...but obviously wasn't. She was the scout of Uranus.  
  
Princess Trista was the last but certainly not the least of the Princess's guardians. She was the Princess of Pluto, mysterious, lovely, and tall, the guardian of the time gate.  
  
The Princess of the Moon herself resembled her mother, with golden, silky hair trailing from her mother's familiar hairstyle. Her lovely eyes were a clear, azure blue. Her rose-petal skin was as soft as the flowers themselves. As she approached the age of seventeen, many young men were desperately trying to win her approval...and her hand in marriage. But her mother, Queen Serenity, was extremely strict. Princess Serenity, or Serena, as her friends called her, would marry for love, and nothing else.  
  
The Queen has been forces into marriage, for the sake of her kingdom, when very young. In fact, she was no older then seventeen herself, in lunar years. When she married the much sought-after Prince of the Sun. Unfortunately, he has died in battle shortly after the younger Serenity's birth, but his good qualities were beginning to show in his daughter. The Queen still should not speak of her dead husband without tears coming to her eyes. The disaster of their union, although happy while it lasted, only served to strengthen the Queen's theory: arranged marriages were disastrous.  
  
Even though she strongly disapproved of these marriages, she has something in mind, which, had Princess Serenity known, would have alarmed the princess very much.  
  
Earth: The Terrain Kingdom, in the Silver Millennium  
  
"Hush, Prince," a voice hissed.  
  
"I'm not a child anymore, jadeite, or have your eyes been closed for the past three years?" one more voice, tinged with frustration, rang out in the dusk.  
  
"Ah, the Queen will no be pleased if you speak that way to one of your royal guards," another lectured gently.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Zoisite." And with that, the speaker angrily stepped out into the sunlight. He was tall, with ebony hair and flashing midnight eyes, and he wore a magnificent sword at his side.  
  
"He's just in a splendid mood, isn't he?" the voice that formerly hissed transformed into a joking, more melodic tome, and the owner of it turned to face the dark-haired boy (or should we sat man?). He was also tall and good-looking, with clear-cut eyes and ash-blond hair.  
  
"Oh, I suppose that's because he dreads meeting Princess Serenity," the lecturing male spoke again. This man was lazily sprawled under the branches of an oak tree, and he reluctantly drew himself out of the shade. His hair was strawberry blond, and long; his features carried a trace of femininity.  
  
"I'm not afraid of a mere girl!" the dark-haired prince shouted.  
  
"One that will someday wield the power of the Imperium Silver?" you might as well bow at her feet now, Darien!" Jadeite laughed.  
  
"Mmm, the prince bowing at the feet of any woman would be a scene I'd like to see!" Zoisite rolled about in a fit of laughter, and Jadeite joined in.  
  
"She's really beautiful, I've heard," the man standing next to Prince Endymion mused. His hair fell below his shoulders, a crystalline white, and winked at the laughing man.  
  
"Probably one of those flirtatious girls Endymion sweeps off her feet and leaves heartbroken for the record, hmm, Kunzite?"  
  
"Do you have to be so blunt, Nephrite?" Endymion seethed.  
  
"Well, I won't enter into this all, for that matter. I am just interested in seeing Princess Lita of Jupiter. I hear she's quite a good cook, and her fighting skills are excellent as well."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll be cooking together before long," the prince teased, a smirk appearing on his face. Zoisite doubled up in laughter.  
  
Nephrite rolled his eyes. His wavy dark-auburn hair contrasted with the emerald green of his eyes, which held a gleam of impatience as he waited for Zoisite and Jadeite to cease howling with laughter.  
  
Suddenly, there came a trumpeter's noise from the Terrain palace, and the four generals and their prince readied to leave for the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Moon: The Lunar Kingdom, in the Silver Millennium  
  
Princess Serenity, or Princess Serena, paced about in her room.  
  
"Serena, you're making me dizzy," Princess Mina complained wearily.  
  
"Just tell us what you're worried about. Maybe we can help, "Princess Ami Interjected.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Serena replied, as she tried to stop her feet from moving.  
  
"Nothing that begins with 'Terrain' and ends with 'Prince'?" Princess Rei inquired slyly.  
  
The princess threw one of plump pillows at Rei's head. The scout of fire ducked and grumbled, "Cool it, Sere. I was just trying to lighten the mood."  
  
"It's not that. Well, it-it is!" The Moon Princess stammered. "It's just that all my life, Earth has been a distant planet. It's the nearest to the moon, of course, and it entered the Silver Alliance long ago but..."  
  
"But-"Princess Lita prompted.  
  
"I've never even met anyone from Earth! I've never been to Earth! What is they really are barbarians, like the peasants say?" Serena was flustered.  
  
Lita took over. "Sere, I doubt that your mother would let you associate with barbarians."  
  
"Yeah, seeing how overprotective she is of you and all-off!" cried Mina as a barrage of pillows hit her, aimed by three angry scouts. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Serena's expression changed from despairing to puzzle to amused, and she suddenly started to giggle uncontrollably. It was infectious and even Mina burst out laughing.  
  
The air in the room had grown lighter, and even after the scouts and their princess grew serious again, everyone echoed the only works that were spoken by Ami.  
  
"Whatever happens, Serena, we'll protect you."  
  
Limbo: the Time Gates, watching over Silver Millennium  
  
A tall, tanned woman with long legs and stunning dark-green hair gazed into the deep haze, looking at a picture that seemed crystal clear only to her.  
  
"Pluto, can you see it?" Queen Serenity was gliding over to where Sailor Pluto stood, her eyes dark and unreadable.  
  
"Yes, my Queen-Sere," the tall woman answer, knowing the Queen did not approve of formalities.  
  
"Thanks you, Pluto."  
  
"It is always a pleasure, Sere," Trista replied in a detached tone, as Queen Serenity stepped into-or out of-the haze once more.  
  
But Pluto's eyes were glazed over with something more then excitement as she gazed into her garnet orb. Was it fear?  
  
If it was or if it wasn't, that does not matter at this point in time. But one thing is for certain: Pluto did not like what she saw in the future. In the near future, everything would be better than it ever had been; but a cloud was gathering on the horizon of decades to come. A cloud that would not disappear would not evaporate. This event in the future was irreversible and inevitable- and painful. And every-present threat to countless lives.  
  
Trista buried her face in her hands when she was sure Queen Serenity had returned to the Moon Kingdom. "The Negaverse," she murmured. "I'm so sorry, my Queen, I've failed you."  
  
Moon: the Lunar Kingdom, in the Silver Millennium  
  
Princess Serena was restless. She walked about the gardens, pointless thoughts running through her mind, annoying, with the tinkling consistency of a stream: guardians, a young man with dark hair, a prophecy, a sword covered in bright, new blood, and lovely, exotic flowers. The name of the flowers entered her mind: roses.  
  
"Roses?" Serena said aloud in puzzlement. "What in Selene's name are roses?"  
  
She felt something light in her palm, and when she glanced down, she saw a beautiful, perfectly formed red flower, the one her mind's eye had seen. A rose.  
  
Serena's clear blue eyes widened. Events were growing stranger by the minute. First she had imagined objects and people that were completely alien to her; and now a flower-a rose, her mind reminded her-had appeared out of thin air. Magic, she thought.  
  
"Rei, is that you?" Serena asked nervously, hoping against hope that it was. She knew that Rei could not conjure up such powerful magic. She injected more strength into her voice. "I command you to show yourself."  
  
"Well, aren't we the high-and-mighty one," a mocking tome rang out of the shadows.  
  
"I tell you, show yourself," Serena roared, drawing upon verbal strength she didn't know she possessed.  
  
A dark-haired, tall young man, the one from her visions, whirled around to face her. * He would be gorgeous if he weren't so detestable* she said to herself instantaneously, and then shook the thought off.  
  
An uncomfortable silence ensued. He was the first to speak. "So, who are you?" he asked, pretending not to notice her glare.  
  
"I'm-"she began.  
  
End of Chapter one 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Moon: The Lunar Kingdom, in the Silver Millennium  
  
"I'm-"Serena began. Suddenly, she was cut off b a call from the palace. She started to sprint off in that direction. *Why was I even talking to him?" she wondered. *The nerve of that man, asking me who I was! As if he didn't already know!*  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
All her instincts told her to halt. It took all the power of her mind and heart to keep running. *Why* she asked herself. *I don't even know him!*  
  
She reached the palace in a breathless flurry, her pursuer only a few meters behind. And then he disappeared.  
  
Two lunar hours later, Queen Serenity entered her daughter's chambers  
  
"Sere, it's time to mean the rulers of Earth."  
  
Serena's eyes were downcast. She didn't try to plead: her mother, although the kindest woman she knew, was remarkably firm.  
  
"I'm coming, mother," she replied, listlessly pulling on a dress.  
  
"Why don't you wear your princess gown, Sere? You look so lovely in it," the Queen urged gently.  
  
Serena nodded and in a flash of light and ribbons, she transformed into her gown of ivory silk.  
  
"So that's that, I suppose," Queen Serenity said, smiling, as she exited her daughter's room. She couldn't hide the joy that rose up in her chest. The prophecy would soon be fulfilled.  
  
King Richard and Queen Gabrielle entered the throne room in a stately, dignified manner. Richard was well over six feet, with a full head of black hair that was slowly yielding to gray and broad shoulders. Gabrielle was tireless, a slim woman full of energy that never seemed to be released. Blonde hair fell to her ankles, and her eyes were a rich green.  
  
"Introducing King Richard and Queen Gabrielle of the Terrain Kingdom!" a page cried.  
  
"Introducing her royal highnesses Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity of the Lunar Kingdom!" the trumpets sounded the arrival of the royal Moon family as well as the page.  
  
After Serena walked into the throne room, focusing all her concentration on not tripping onto the marble floor, her eyes lit up with joy. All the Scouts-inner and outer, excluding Pluto- were present. She cast a curious glance at her mother, who only smiled back. "Surprise," Queen Serenity mouthed to her daughter.  
  
The inner scouts automatically neared Princess Serenity. Ami and Mina too their places on the left side of Serena, and Rei and Lita took theirs on the right. Hotaru, Michelle, and Amara glanced at the five girls in the center of the court, who were bubbling over with suppressed excitement, and exhaled in relief.  
  
At that moment, the trumpets sounded once more to mark the arrival of Prince Endymion and his royal guard.  
  
Serena and Darien stared at each other in disbelief.  
  
*it's him!* Serena thought angrily.  
  
*it's her!* Darien mentally struck himself. *You should have known, you idiot. What if she tells her scouts, and they tell the guys...I'll never hear the end of it!*  
  
For he had noticed the looks the guards had been giving the scouts, and they definitely were being reciprocated. *Awwww, puppy-dog eyes!* he though sarcastically. *Way to go, Darien ...this is going to be one long day.*  
  
He glimpsed Princess Serenity once more. She has obviously noticed the chemistry between the scouts and the guards. She was puzzled... *And she looks so cute that way...* Darien shook himself. What was he thinking? This was Princess Serenity, most likely a spoiled brat, a little kid with beautiful blue eyes... *STOP IT!* He screamed internally. *No girl is going to get the better of you, especially not Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.*  
  
Serena stood there, as if frozen in stone. This...this was Prince Endymion? The impudent man who had created a rose out of thin air? For her? Ugh. This was very confusing.  
  
Perhaps she has to straighten out her emotions. Sure, he was very cute- *But remember, Sere, you hate him.* *Why do I hate him?* She asked herself.  
  
*because he told you that you were high and mighty, and he was rude and disrespectful...*  
  
*true, but he's very handsome.*  
  
Hmmm. This was very interesting. Maybe the girls could help her out...hey. What had happened to her scouts? They were giving the royal guards of Endymion some very suggestive looks. *Oh, great. The scouts have fallen in love with the Terrain Guards. Now what am I going to do?*  
  
*Oh well, Serena. You're nearly seventeen, too old to be going to the scouts asking for advice over every little matter anyway. You're just going to have to figure this one out on your own...*  
  
"Um, Mina, could I talk to you?" Serena's voice was plaintive. *I know I promised not to ask the scouts, but Mina is the Sailor Scout of love! How can I help it? Only one little question,* she told herself guiltily.  
  
"Mmm. I don't have much time, though. I'm going for a walk with Kunzite around the palace," Mina answered dreamily. "He thinks Venus is a lovely planet."  
  
*Oh, ick! Mina's farther gone on Kunzite than I though she was!* Serena giggled internally. I'll make it short, then. How much do you know...I mean, have you ever...well, it goes like this. I think I hate someone, but I think I kind of like him, too...so, what do you think?"  
  
Mina was suddenly alert. "I think that's great, Serena!"  
  
"So I don't hate him?"  
  
"Trust me, if you have conflicting feelings, you definitely don't hate him." Mina laughed. *Far from it,* she thought. *Serena's in love!* Mina started to walk away, a smile on her face. "Got to go, Serena!"  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, Mina. Do you know if a red rose symbolizes anything special?" Serena called after Mina.  
  
The scout of Venus suddenly stopped short. "Where'd you hear about roses?" she asked crisply.  
  
"Oh just some book," Serena lied uncomfortably.  
  
"Red roses are the symbol of soul mates," Mina answered, suddenly eager to get away from Serena. "Well, see you later, Sere."  
  
"Bye, Mina."  
  
Mina met Kunzite in the main hall. She looked at him with hearts in her eyes, but she had to tear herself away. For a moment. "Be right back, Kunzite. I just have to tell the Queen something very important. Stay right there, will you?"  
  
"Okay," Kunzite said, puzzled.  
  
"Thanks." Mina gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and blushing at her forwardness, she briskly walked to the Queen's chambers.  
  
Somebody had obviously given Serena a red rose. Just by the look in her face, you could tell, Mina thought. And not just any ordinary rose...a magic one. *Now, who could make magical roses? It sounds so unlikely...*  
  
She stopped at the Queen's door to hastily knock.  
  
"Who is it?" the Queen's voice was heard from within.  
  
"Just Mina."  
  
"'Just Mina'?" Serenity repeated, amused. "Come in, dear."  
  
"You look a little red," the Queen commented as Mina came into her quarters.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
Serenity's eyes gleamed. But she didn't continue in that direction. "There must be something very important to get the scout of Venus so on- edge," Serenity teased.  
  
"Somebody gave Serena a red rose!" Mina blurted.  
  
"Red roses? Aren't those the symbols of soul mates?" the Queen asked.  
  
Mina nodded.  
  
"And they only grow on Earth?"  
  
Another affirmative nod from Mina.  
  
"I am very pleased with this, my dear. Do you have any idea who gave her the rose?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I do. It was Prince Endymoin himself," Serenity said, watching Mina's expression turn from puzzled to disbelieving.  
  
"She didn't seem...very happy...at the appearance of the Prince."  
  
"You noticed? You were quite occupied with Kunzite, if I recall," Serenity replied, smiling.  
  
Mina blushed madly. "As a scout, I always keep and eye out for the Princess."  
  
"Well, Mina, as your Queen, I forbid you to tell anyone else of these developments. I know it sounds rather silly, but the Silver Millennium is dependent on the union of these two."  
  
"Yes, Sere." Mina said automatically. She left the room in a daze.  
  
Queen Serenity looked at the ceiling with a perfect look of joy on her face. "Thank Selene," she whispered.  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Moon: The Lunar Kingdom, in the Silver Millennium  
  
"Hey, Kunzite, could I ask you something?" Darien asked his lead guard breathlessly.  
  
"Ask away, Endy." Kunzite grinned, and raised his watch to eye level. "You've got exactly five minutes, because I've got an appointment with the Scout of Venus."  
  
"You know those scouts," Darien laughed. "Set them up, and you're looking at torture by all the elements. It's gotta hurt."  
  
"So what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Well, you now about this stuff," Darien stammered. "It's just that I think I hate someone, because she's annoying and snobbish...but when I actually look at her, I see someone different. Someone I wouldn't mind having as a friend...or a girlfriend."  
  
"Endy, you're twenty-one years old. Like you said to Jadeite a few hours back, you're an adult. I thin you know more about women than I do."  
  
"I wish you'd call me Darien," the Prince growled. "The problem is...she's not a woman."  
  
"Okay," Kunzite said slowly. "Exactly what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
Darien, realizing how his statement might be misinterpreted, quickly amended, "not that, Kunzite. I mean – she's a girl."  
  
"A girl?" the guard questioned, concerned. "Uh, En-Darien, breaking women's hearts is one matter, but little girls...that's another. Exactly how young is she?"  
  
"Nearly seventeen." Darien was surprised; how did he know Serenity's age? He had been spending the past few years purposely avoiding everything dealing with the Moon family.  
  
"Seventeen," Kunzite mumbled. "You know, Darien, that's a large age difference."  
  
"I know," Darien groaned.  
  
"But that reminds me..." Kunzite said thoughtfully. "Queen Serenity was seventeen when she was married, and she is the most powerful ruler in the solar realm."  
  
"Really?" the Terrain asked, affecting indifference.  
  
"Yes. Speaking of the lunar family, Princess Serenity is nearing seventeen, too. But not that you'd care...you seem to hate her so much," Kunzite smiled, casting a sideways glance at Darien. He noticed the Prince redden slightly, and wondered-was there any way that Darien had fallen in love with Serenity? He seemed to remember an old prophecy, and it stuck in his mind...something about the first Princess of the Moon and the first Prince of the Earth... but then he shook his head to clear it. Darien disliked Serenity that much was clear.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going, Dar." He handled the new nickname with ease. "I don't want to get grilled by Mina, like you said."  
  
"But she seems so nice!" Darien mocked him.  
  
Kunzite lowered his voice to a false whisper. "Never, never underestimate the leader of the Inner Scouts. You might get hurt." He and Darien shared a laugh, and the commander of the Guard walked off to meet his newfound girlfriend.  
  
"He's lucky," Darien though aloud. "Wish I were...maybe it's time to act like an adult, like Kun said."  
  
He headed toward the huge fountain in the courtyard of the palace.  
  
Mina rejoined Kunzite after her meeting with Serenity, and occupied gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" Kunzite inquired.  
  
"Just fine, thanks!" Mina answered, a little too cheerfully.  
  
"Is your mind on the Princess?" the Terrain guard smiled.  
  
All of a sudden, Mina wanted more than anything else to tell Kunzite about the business of Serenity and Endymion-but the memory of Queen Serenity's foreboding tone kept her from divulging the secret.  
  
"No, no!" she lied miserably. "Just Scout business."  
  
Kunzite stopped short and fixed his eyes on Mina's. She tried to avert her face from his gaze, but she was an instant too late.  
  
"You can't lie to me, Mina," he said, is voice suddenly deep with emotion. "You are trying to change the subject. You were thinking about Serenity, weren't you?"  
  
"Serena," Mina corrected.  
  
"Serena. Suits her, I guess," Kunzite said, chuckling. "So you were imagining the Princess-with someone else. Someone you do not know."  
  
"How could you tell?" she gasped.  
  
"Might be time t inform you now, Mina. I can read your mind."  
  
"Isn't there any privacy around here?" Mina whispered.  
  
It was approaching dusk on the moon; the large Lunar clock chimed seven as Darien reached the fountain.  
  
He twirled his fingers in the clear water. *come on. Serenity, I know you're out here somewhere.* his mind yelled.  
  
"MY NAME IS Serena!" the blonde answer loudly.  
  
"Um, sorry," Darien apologized, baffled. *Did I say that thing about Serenity aloud?*  
  
Serena stepped out of the shadows. "I didn't mean to scream, Prince," she said gently, "but your mental call is very noisy."  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien asked, puzzled.  
  
"Don't you get it, Endymion?" *For that matter, my name is Darien* he shot back at her from his mind.  
  
"Fine, I'll call you Darien. What's with that name, anyways?" She shook her head, a faint smile appearing on her tilted lips. "Never mind. I've heard this is possible, but I've never put it into practice."  
  
Darien stared at the beautiful Princess. *God, she is lovely!* Then, *you idiot! She can tell what you're thinking! And WHAT is she talking about?*  
  
Serena knelt beside Darien. "That's right, Darien. I can tell what you're thinking. So try no to-imagine-anything incriminating, ok?" She snickered.  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to visit this place. Lunarians are really lunatics," he mumbled.  
  
"I heard that," Serena said sharply. "Once more remark like that and I'll be forced to use the Silver Crystal on you." She was obviously bluffing, but Darien decided to humor her and kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Hmm, where to begin," she said dreamily. "I've never really tried mind control..."  
  
*MIND CONTROL!?!* He screamed internally.  
  
"You needn't be so surprised. It's not like it's going to harm you or anything like that. Besides, this is the only way." She grinned. "I've got to find out if the prophecy is true."  
  
*What prophecy?*  
  
"Will you be quiet already? You're suppose to be concentrating." Serena sighed. "I found it only a few minutes ago in one of Mother's books in the library. The prophecy of the Universal Council, which was the first known group of scholars, from the assembly of the planets. They met long, long ago, before the dissolution of the primary planetary alliance. The meeting was secret, but the prophecy was well known by the scholars, even then. It states that the first Princess of the Moon and the first Prince of the Earth are destined soul mates, and they will lead the second generation of a reborn alliance in the galaxy."  
  
Darien finally spoke. "So you're saying that we're soul mates?" he asked, relatively calmly.  
  
Serena shrugged. "That's what the book says."  
  
"Could I see it?"  
  
She produced a thick leather-bound volume from thin air. When he looked at her quizzically, she said defensively, "Hey, I'm not a witch, all right? I have an inter-dimensional pocket. So do the Scouts."  
  
"You really think that this prophecy, which is supposed to be a secret, would be in a plain view IN a book IN a library?" Darien was skeptical. Then peeked in the book. "I can't read this!"  
  
It was Serena's turn to laugh. "Yes, I think so. For one, it's written in ancient Lunar: that's why you can't read it, only Mother, the lunar researchers, and I can. Secondly, the book wasn't in just any library: it was one of my Mother's books: those are forbidden to look in."  
  
The Prince raised an eyebrow. "Forbidden to you too?"  
  
"Yea, but the book- well, I felt an attraction to it. This strange pull," Serena said sheepishly.  
  
"That pull is going to keep you from getting punished by your mother?"  
  
"Hopefully, I'll be able to put it back before she notices," Serena was cheerful once more. "Besides, I have a very good excuse."  
  
"And what is that?" Darien asked, unable to keep a straight face.  
  
"Mother's known about this all along. So have your parents. And they have obviously been trying to keep it a secret from both of us. Did your parents explain the reason for this visit?"  
  
"Serena, you may still be a child, but I'm not. I'm twenty-one, for Terra's sake. I didn't bother to ask."  
  
The Princess's eye sparkled. "Oh, believe me, Darien, they wouldn't have let you stay at home. I know how reluctant you were to visit the Moon. That strange feeling that you couldn't quite describe, right? Don't deny it, because I can read your emotions very well."  
  
"This is impossible!" Darien exploded. "For all I know, soul mates don't even exist. It's just some myth, some legend."  
  
"Your parents believe in it. So does my Mother. Believe it or not, the Silver Millennium is dependent on that 'legend'," Serena said gravely, unconsciously echoing her Mother's words.  
  
"I'm telling you, this is unreal," Darien exclaimed, suddenly rising from his position beside the fountain.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to prove," she answered smoothly. "Sit down, Darien. This is going to take a while."  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea, Serena. Mid control can be dangerous."  
  
"Trust me, will you? Mother taught me long ago. I think I've perfected my skills on my Scouts."  
  
"They let you do that?" Darien was nearly speechless.  
  
"Yes. Try it someday with your Royal Guard. It's a lot of fun!" Serena smiled. *She's more energetic than she looks* he thought before he could stop himself.  
  
"Thanks," Serena said as the mental note was communicated to her. "Okay, Darien. Relax. Have you ever tried to fall into the void?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Okay, guess not," she observed. *I wish Rei was here, she's very good at explaining these things...*  
  
"I heard that!" Darien murmured. "You said you were experienced in this field."  
  
"I am!" the Princess stated. "It's just that Rei is skilled in explaining these things..." her voice trailed off. "Wait a minute," she continued, her voice half-accusatory, "I didn't say that out loud, did I?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"No, before that." Seeing Darien's brown furrow in thought, she exclaimed, "So seeing that you heard me think, I guess I won't need mind control anymore."  
  
"Why's that, Serena?"  
  
"There's a two-way mental link between us. The prophecy was correct after all."  
  
End of Chapter Three 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Moon: The Lunar Kingdom, in the Silver Millennium

Darien looked into Serena's eyes and glimpsed the truth.

"I wish I could have had some say in the matter," he said dryly.

"Well, you don't. So now we're soul mates. Deal with it." Serena was growing impatient.

"Calm down."

"I would, but there's something preventing me from doing so," the Princess replied with barely concealed hostility. "Mother told me- and everyone else- that I will marry solely for love."

"Aren't I lovable?" Darien asked mockingly.

"Oh, be quiet. The day can't get much worse than this." Serena's eyes filled with something akin to tears.

"so just tell your mother you don't love me and then you're off the hook," Darien amended, trying to conceal the hurt hr felt as he hear himself talk. Why? he demanded to himself. Why do I want Serena to love me?

"It's not that easy, Darien. You don't understand my Mother. She's the nicest woman alive, but-she's…"

"An iron fist in a velvet glove?" Darien finished, sympathetically nodding. "Yea, my Mother's like that too."

"So we're never getting out of the marriage they have undoubtedly planned for us. Wait a minute, why are we talking? Somebody might overhear us." Serena said, instinctively lowering her voice.

Fine, let's communicate mentally then, Darien answered telepathically. I doubt that anyone would be able to disrupt this kind of conversation.

Unless Mother picks up on the signals," she responded, with the quickness of lightning.

Better wish to the Gods that she didn't. The Prince was smiling.

"You can't really read my mind, can you?" Mina half-asked, knowing very well that they answer was "Yes, I can."

And that was what Kunzite said.

"B—but," mina sputtered. "There are only three ways to have a direct telepathic link between people. One," she said, raising a deceptively delicate finger, "the link is created from a past to present or future self, or vice versa. I seriously hope you're not my past or future self."

Kunzite nearly burst out laughing at the serious look on Mina's face, but he kept it in control. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"Okay, two." Lifting a second finder, she continued, "The link is formed before birth between siblings. I take it you're not my brother. You don't look Venusian."

"You're right about that," Kunzite smiles. "No, I'm not your brother."

"Fine. Three," another finger became vertical. "The link is made before time began. A link between soul mates. It's a legend, I know, but…"

The Terrain guard gently placed a finger over Mina's lips. "You believe that kind of link exists? Between soul mates?"

"I'm almost sure. After all, I am the goddess of love."

Looking into her sky-blue eyes and listening to her tremulous words he said, "I believe too."

"So it's the only possible way."

"Mina, it is the way." He fingered a lock of her long blonde hair. "Has anyone told you that you have beautiful hair?"

"Yes. Is that the best you can do?" she asked impishly, raising her eyes to his.

"No, this is." he suddenly kissed her, and Mina felt strangely comfortable in his arms. But here was a feeling of immense sadness and loss there, one which she tried to block out of her mind…but couldn't.

Over Kunzite's shoulder, she saw a flash of dark green and ruby red, and broke away from her soul mate.

"Hello, Pluto. You certainly have a knack for destroying the moment," she greeted the tall scout, annoyed.

"It's my job," Trista answered with her usual grim humor. "I hope I'm not disrupting anything."

"Not like I have any privacy around here anyway," Mina grumbled. "So what's up, Puu?"

"Call me Trista, or Pluto, will you? That title is reserved for the princess."

"Whatever. There must be something big happening…is it about that nasty war on Earth, the on that witch Beryl is commander of?"

Kunzite also leaned in eagerly. "Has she been defeated?"

Trista sighed. "I wish the news was as joyful as that." She lightly tapped her garnet orb. "No Beryl's armies have not been overpowered. They have only grown stronger."

"All that death and destruction only a world away," Mina quoted as she cradled her head in her hands, gazing at the illuminated blue and green sphere in the starry sky.

"Actually," the scout of Pluto cut in, destroying Mina's reverie, "I have come with a companion." Her smile, if it was possible, had a hint of apprehension in it.

"Ohh, who, Puu—Trista?"

Trista turned slightly and extended her hand to a small figure behind her. Mina and Kunzite stared in shock at a miniature version of Trista.

"She looks so like you," Mina breathed.

Ignoring Mina's comment, Trista released the tiny white hand that was clasped in hers. "Her name is Isabelle, and she is five in Plutonian years," Trista stated brusquely. "Her preferred nickname is Isa."

Isa walked up to the scout of Venus and the Terrain guard, executing a grave curtsy. She lifted her eyes to reveal their startling shade of lilac, and Mina gasped in surprise.

"Light purple eyes? I've never seen anything like that before."

"Well, now you have." TRista protectively took Isabelle's hand once more.

"Exactly how do you count Plutonian years?" Kunzite asked curiously.

"Isa's growth rate will be hyperactive," Pluto responded authoritatively. "That is, until she reaches the age of sixteen, that is when Isabelle is destined to come to the moon; Queen Serenity will then switch her growth patter to more Lunarian standards."

"She's from the royal family?" Kunzite and Mina nearly yelled, quickly picking up on the unspoken answers Trista's voice held.

Isabelle let out a giggle. Trista smiles and again stooped to Isa's level, feeling the small child's soft dark-green hair brush against her cheek.

"Yes, Isa is from the royal heritage. In fact, she's my sister," Trista said cheerfully, without a trace of her usual mystery. She was satisfied when she saw shock finally register upon the faces of her two companions.

Pluto: The Plutonian Kingdom, in the Silver Millennium

"Is everything arranged?" the Queen of Pluto inquired nervously, twisting her small hands.

"Stop worrying, Myri," her husband replied easily. "We wouldn't want any of your rash actions to disrupt the time stream," he added as a warning.

"yes, but Isabelle is my youngest…" Myri returned, her eyes drifting away.

"Why was it you never worried when Trista went off?" he asked hopelessly.

"I was aware of Trista's future. She never seemed to be my child," Myri retorted, sadness edging her voice. "But Isabelle…she was so alive."

"As she still is."

"But in this war with Beryl…I just see an ever-growing danger. We have put Isa in Trista's care: and I know for a fact that I will never see her again. Beryl is a powerful force to be reckoned with."

"The timeline is always subject to change, my wife."

"Not in this instance," 'my wife' replied bitterly. "we are all going to die, Isa included. There's nothing I—you—or anyone can do to stop the process. I'm deeply sorry."

"But …aren't you going to inform the Queen of the Moon?" the King of Pluto wondered, nearly rendered speechless by his wife's last words.

"And ruin her last peaceful days on the Lunar Kingdom? What's the use? She knows the days of her reign are coming to an end: every powerful ruler can feel that. It's all up to Princess Serenity and Prince Endymoin now."

"The princess and the young Terrain prince? What have they to do with the fate of the universe…what in Pluto's name are you scheming now?"

"Sometimes you are so clueless," Queen Myri laughed mysteriously, playfully punching her husband in the arm. She easily raised her garnet staff, on which the symbol of Pluto glowed brightly.

"Trista has told Kunzite and Mina of Isa's heritage," Myri reported.

"Is that wise? The scout of Venus is rather…bubbly…by all accounts. And Kunzite…I don't know if he can be trusted."

"Our daughter knows what she's doing," the Queen said distantly, the faintest glimmer of pride glowing in her eyes. She had purposely refrained from loving or knowing her older daughter, aware that it would kill her to part from Trista for all eternity.

Moon: the Lunar Kingdom, in the Silver Millennium

"Darien, I have to leave now. The scouts are waiting." Serena spoke impatiently, rater displeased when she viewed her situation. sitting beside a marble fountain with the prince you despise, her mid called.

Darien sat bolt upright. He had been staring at her lovely golden hair but couldn't help catching her last trail of thought…the prince she despises,…he reminded himself angrily.

"We'll meet again, I suppose," he said aloud, nearly shoving Serena off the structure on which they were resting. Serena cast a curious and somehow hurt glance at him, but she scurried off wordlessly to her scouts. Darien stared after her, her silk hair swinging after her in a living cloud of gold. Why hadn't he noticed her before, when they were in the gardens? Perhaps if he hadn't made those snide remarks, Serena would have loved him-- Wait, loved him? Why did he care so much about a girl five years younger than he?

"Stop thinking so much Darien…she can read your thoughts," he told himself, mentally adding, because she's your soul mate.

Halfway to the palace, Serena stopped short. What is all this Darien is thinking about? Love? I wouldn't love him in all the years of the Silver Millennium! He's five years older than me…and he's a Terrian! You can't get any worse than that. Still, he is good-looking—oh Selene, he'll pick up on what I just thought!

She thinks I'm good-looking? Darien tried to clear his head. Big deal, right? All the women from Earth have told me how wonderfully handsome I an…

not another ego trip, Darien! Serena cried mentally from a distance.

Will you get out of my mind, Serena?! Darien screamed inwardly.

"Don't get so huffy," Serena protested. Darien turned around in shock to see her standing there amidst the lunar foliage.

"The scouts can wait," she returned hurriedly. "I think a visit to Mother is long overdue"

End of Chapter Four


End file.
